Benutzer Diskussion:Sum2k3
Blubb Huhu ^^ ähmm du musst auch nochmal eine Verlinkung auf deiner Benutzer:Sum2k3/monobook.css Seite vornehmen, sonst versucht er da nochmal auf unseren alten Server zuzugreifen. ‎‎Ist auch nochmal das Bild mit der Kachel Datei. Das ist ziemlich weit unten. Bei mir hab ich es schon auf einen Link von hier gesetzt. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:43, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Roxas. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 23:07, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Dieser verhurte Server ist schon wieder außer Betrieb. :( So kann ich nicht weiter machen. Versuch später nochmal rein zukommen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 07:26, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Ich könnte mich eh ohrfeigen das ich da überhaupt noch Bilder usw. hochgeladen habe. Ich versuche das schon die ganze Zeit zu behebn, aber lässt sich nichts machen. ich bin genauso erfreut wie du.^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 07:41, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Also mit dem Bearbeitungszähler stimm was net. Im Monobook kriegste es richtig angezeigt. Im Wikia-Style muss ich ja eine stinkfaule Socke gewesen sein. :P Da hast du alles auch von SE und dem letzten Wiki als Bearbeitung angezeigt bekommen. Also bei dir würde es stimmen mit den 12000 und mehr. Ich bleibe bei den lächerlichen Edits stehen, die ich hier erst gemacht hatte. Komme mir da verarscht vor. Also wurde ich jetzt zum dritten Mal um die Früchte meiner Arbeit betrogen. :( Keine Ahnung an was es liegt. Sollte aber bei Soda, wenn er sich hier anmeldet und dann gleich wieder im Wikia-Style wie bei dir über 1000 bla bla angezeigt bekommen, kannste dir eine andere Dumme für hier besorgen. Denn das würde mich dann wirklich demotivieren. Ansonsten ignoriere ich den Wikia-Style eh. Aber es kotzt mich echt an, zum dritten Mal so verarscht zu werden und das alles wegen dem verdammten Server. Die Löschaktion mit der anschließenden Importaktion änderte da auch nichts daran, dass ich bei dir in unserem Wiki, völlig umsonst gewerkelt habe. Werde mich daher auch net mehr verrückt machen. Ähmm nächste Woche werd ich wahrscheinlich eh nichts machen können, vielleicht am Vormittag, weiß es aber net genau. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:11, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nachtrag: Chat-Funktion ist aktiviert. Hat aber wahrscheinlich wie auch in anderen Wikis so ihre Macken. Bei mir ist es so das ich dann mehrmals wieder rein muss, da es irgendwann einen Hänger gibt. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Hey ^^ ich versuch heute Abend noch die restlichen Charaktere Bilder von KHII hoch zu laden. Leider ließ mich meine Verbindung heute im Stich. Mittendrin hatte ich für über ne halbe Stunde keine Verbindung mehr bekommen. Es ist nur noch zum wiehern. Entweder spinnt der Server oder meine verfluchte Verbindung. Heute war wenigstens der Server erreichbar gewesen. Ob es klappt kann ich net mehr versprechen, hängt bei mir von der Verbindung ab. ciao ^^ [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:48, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Alle Charakterbilder von KHII sind jetzt hochgeladen. Also die wo auch in der entsprechenden Kat drinne waren. Hoffentlich sind wir bald mit den Dateien fertig. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:49, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Datein haben wir im alten server 2800 Datein.^^ Also noch gut 1000, und dann ists fertig. Wenn du größere Kategorien mit Bildern siehst, sag mir bescheid da mach ich die. Das wäre einfacher. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 08:04, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Dann würde ich vorschlagen du machst die restlichen Bilder. Ich komme eh net auf den Server und die jetzt alle bei den Amis mir rauszufischen ist mir zu umständlich. Wenn du eh gleich die neuen Versionen draufmachen willst, kann ich mir damit die Arbeit ersparen, die vom Server herunter zu laden. Kostet mich auch ne Menge Zeit und Aufwand. Ich kann ja auch net von dir verlangen andauernd nach dem Shit-Server zu schauen. Er muckt wieder und so kann ich eh keine Kategorien vergleichen. Ich hoffe das der Server bald Geschichte sein wird, denn der raubt mir echt den letzten Nerv. Kann also im Moment auch nichts machen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:46, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Hab mir gerade mal ein Bild von Hercules (ReCoded) im Ami Wiki angeschaut. Wir wahrscheinlich eh noch von Shad of Truth nach bearbeitet werden, daher lade ich auch keine Bilder mehr hoch. Ist mir zu viel Aufwand und da ich selber kein Grafik-Programm mehr habe um die nachzubearbeiten, ist es besser wie ich es oben schon geschrieben habe, indem du die Bilder selber hoch lädst, so kommen wir uns auch net unnötig in die Quere und vermeiden damit unnötige Doppel-Bearbeitungen. So kannst du auch besser noch nach den fehlenden Kategorien schauen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:33, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Letzter Nachtrag für Heute. Lade doch erst die fehlenden Bilder hoch und dann kann man später diese nach bearbeiten. Wäre sinnvoller. Wie ich es gesehen habe, hätte ich mir diesen ganzen Murks (hochladen) damit ersparen können. Hab bei dem Bild von Hercules ReCoded die Bildhintergrund-Vorlage eingefügt. Das kann man später zusammen schnippseln. Die anderen Bilder von Hercules hab ich jetzt direkt aus dem Ami Wiki genommen und ich hoffe das war net auch wieder umsonst gewesen. So jetzt bin ich mit dem gemeckere damit erstmal fertisch ^^. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:43, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das ist ja komisch.. aber naja, soll ja nicht unser problem sein. Wegen den Franzosen wäre es sicherlich machbar, dass die, wenn man denen das erklärt, auch umändern lassen können. Du bist dort ja öfters, also würde ich dich darum bitten, dich darum zu kümmern. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 11:17, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Hadde fein gemacht. Kriegst auch ein Leckerle. Einen geklauten Keks aus dem Almanach. Aber net alles auf einmal aufessen. :P Weil de desch so gut maschst, darfste auch noch so andere Galerien machen. Hast mir da jede Menge Zeit und Arbeit erspart. :) wiher ähmm prussst [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:52, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sprachlinks Holla ^^ Haben wir doch die Interwiki Links bekommen? Mir war so das ich das eben bei einem Artikel gesehen habe. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:49, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hab es mal ausprobiert. Der link führt zum Keyhole. Aber das wussten wir ja schon. Im französischen Wiki wird zu uns verlinkt, aber leider geht es hier nicht umgekehrt. Hatte es bei Frollo versucht. Geht aber net. Da könnten wir aber auch bei Bedarf eine Weblink-Vorlage machen. Die Verlinkung zum Almanach geht auch nur über die geklaufte Vorlage. ^^ Leider kann da Mira auch nichts daran ändern. Im Moment geht die Verlinkung zu den Franzosen nur über das alte khwikia. Aber das wäre zu verkraften. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:08, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das hatte ich dir doch geschrieben gehabt. Bei uns geht es seit gestern auch. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* :Da fällt mir wegen den Spaniern noch ein, das die zum kingdomhearts play verlinken. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Ja, hab ich net gesehen gehabt. Sorry. <_< Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:01, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Restliche Bilder Mir reicht es jetzt mit diesem dämlichen Server. Funzte gestern Abend net und Heute auch net. :( Wollte noch einige Bilder rüber ziehen, geht halt leider net. Darfst du dann machen. Ich hab auf diesen Shit-Server keine Lust mehr. Der Typ wo den Server verwaltet, sollte nochmal einen IT-Kurs belegen. Es ist echt ein Witz nur noch. Das Schlimmste ist ja, dass du das auch noch ShardofTruth beibringen musst. Das er net mehr geht. Ich versuch noch mal heute Abend mein Glück. Falls er net mehr geht, kümmerst du dich eben um den restlichen fehlenden Kram. Ende. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:03, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Reg dich net wieder so künstlich auf, du Mimöschen. Der Server ging jetzt mehrere Tage ohne Probleme, so das ich selbs schon dachte er würde wieder normal laufen. Ich fix das und gut ist. Steiger dich doch net dauernd so rein, als wenn das Problem was neues wäre..^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:01, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin kein Mimöschen eher ein Dornröschen :P du Pfeifffe mit drei F's . Übrigens Lady Junkie ist auch im amerikanischen KH-Wiki.net tätig. Kannst da auch mal wegen Bilder mit ihr texten. ^^ Sie macht das jetzt auch mit einem speziellen Programm wie ShardofTruth. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:03, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Navi für Items Also ich hab mal angefangen damit. Aber so wie ich es sehe, fehlt ja bei uns jede Menge davon. Leide hattest du auch im Ami Wiki keine Sprachlinks hinzugefügt, was mir jetzt die Zuordnung erschwert. Bin zwar schon etwas weiter gekommen, aber es fehlt halt noch vieles und ich habe keine offiziellen deutschen Namen dafür. Ich lege die jetzt mal an und mache später auf der Spielwiese weiter. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:15, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bin ich dafür verantwortlich, das überall sprachlinks existieren?^^ Ich würde dir ja gerne helfen, aber leider kann ich kein französisch und somit nicht viel weiter helfen. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 18:05, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) WAM bin da auf was interessantes gestoßen (Aua) http://www.wikia.com/WAM?verticalId=&date=&langCode=&searchPhrase=kingdom+hearts [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:33, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sin auf Rang sechs aber der falsche HUB [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Das ist mal was gutes. Das andere alte KH ist uns leider im Vorteil, da es eben mehr Besucher hat und auch schon länger existiert. Ich werde uns iwann mal für das Wiki des Monats anmelden, falls es das noch gibt. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:51, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Jooa des gibt es noch, wird aber nur noch wenig beachtet. Aber dafür das wir erst angefangen haben, sind wir doch schon ganz schön vorne gelandet. :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:55, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nochmal wegen dem WAM wir sind da im falschen HUB eingeordnet. Im Moment ist es unter Lifestyle eingeordnet. Es müsste aber unter Video Games eingeordnet werden. Hab aber da auch nichts gefunden wo man sich an jemanden wenden kann. Müsstest mal bei Mira nachfragen. Wahrscheinlich hat dieser FelixKing da bei der Gründung was falsches angegeben gehabt. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 00:11, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) hab mich da gestern abend bereits drm gekümmert. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 05:06, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Interwiki Links English: Hi Sum2k3! I saw the message you left on Kingdom Hearts Wiki in Spanish. The wiki in German with whom we have interwiki links has very few pages and not as active like yours. So there is no problem to create an interwiki link between us. What's more, I just request the interwiki link in the Spanish Central Wikia. Hope that both wikis continue to grow and improve. Regards! Español: Hola Sum2k3! Vi el mensaje que dejaste en Kingdom Hearts Wiki en español. La wiki en aleman con la que tenemos enlaces interwikis tiene muy pocas páginas y no es tan activa como la vuestra. Así que no hay inconveniente de crear un enlace interwiki entre nosotros. Es más, acabo de solicitar el enlace interwiki en la Central de Wikia en español. Espero que ambas wikis continuen creciendo y mejorando. Saludos! SherKH - 8:54, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hab gestern noch in der community für uns ne portal seite erstellt. ist aber mit unserer konkurrenz zusammengelegt worden. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:48, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also wir und die anderen sind da jetzt jeweils als Unterseite angelegt worden. Aktiviert werden kann es nur mit diesen Tabview Tabs. Dann sieht man auch uns. Ich weiß da auch net an wem ich mich da wenden sollte. :/ [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:38, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Geht wegen einer Parnterschaft mit dem franz. Wiki..wenn es bei die geht komm mal in chat [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:12, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC)